


Послевкусие победы

by silver_river



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Angst, PWP, М/М
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Графические Изображения Насилия
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1226080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_river/pseuds/silver_river





	Послевкусие победы

Языки пламени на запястьях Честера словно оживают многообразием бликов в неровном отсвете уличных фонарей. Майк гулко сглатывает, разглядывая округлые голубовато-оранжевые контуры. Если огонь вырвется из заградительного барьера кожи, если разорвет кольцо запястий, Майк склонится над пузырящимися ошметками и высосет досуха набухшие рубиновые капли. Вылижет. Выпьет до конца, пока горчащий, чуть солоноватый вкус Честера не заполнит его до остатка.   
\- Нравится? – шепчет Честер, осторожно поглаживая шею Майка – совсем легко, лишь костяшками пальцев, задевая потертые края ремня. – Если хочешь, не будем. Только так, как захочешь, Майки.  
Майк невнятно мычит, продолжая языком очерчивать контуры татуировок на запястьях Честера. И, замешкавшись на мгновение, резко забирает в рот кончик безымянного пальца правой руки, на котором красуется четким переплетением линий вытатуированное кольцо.  
\- Да, - выдыхает Честер, крепко сжимая в ладони концы ремня, и не сильно – пока не сильно – тянет их вверх. – Да, Майки, попробуй меня всего.  
Майк жмурится, когда первая скудная порция воздуха проникает в мгновенно пересохшее горло, опаляя слизистую. Мучительно хочется прокашляться. Прогнать застрявший в глотке неприятный комок. Только вот вздохнуть не получается. Майк смаргивает выступившие в уголках глаз слезы и выравнивает заполошные движения собственной грудной клетки.  
\- Расслабься, - говорит Честер и принимается неторопливо наматывать длинные концы ремня на кулак – виток за витком, пока нахлынувшая паника не вынуждает Майка крепче стиснуть пальцы на бедре Честера. – Тише… тише, не суетись.   
Майк прикусывает губу и быстро кивает, склоняясь над терпко пахнущей кожей предплечья правой руки, где изгибается чешуйчатыми боками японский карп кои, плывущий против течения. Символично. Хотя и неактуально вовсе. Честер давным-давно достиг всего, чего только можно пожелать. И согнувшийся в три погибели, судорожно хватающий воздух перехваченным ремнем горлом Майк – явное тому подтверждение.   
\- Ниже.  
Майк послушно спускается ниже, следуя четкой, отрывистой цепочке приказов – «Сильнее. Оближи. Погладь. Вот так, Майки. Вот так…»  
Сердце отбивает на ребрах несуразно гулкий ритм, до странности напоминающий бой тамтамов. А руки, которыми он без устали оглаживает покрытое вязью татуировок тело, дрожат, словно он обдолбался каким-то дешевым дерьмом. Честер хрипло вздыхает и неосознанно подкидывает бедра вверх, задевая влажной головкой подбородок Майка.   
\- Давай, - бормочет он, - Давай же, хватит нежничать. Оттрахай меня ртом. Горлом.   
Последний виток жесткого ремня на ладонь Честера выходит до смешного коротким. Не виток даже, а какая-то замысловатая полупетля. Майк рассмеялся бы той нетерпеливости, с которой Честер дергает его за этот импровизированный ошейник поближе к паху, если бы смог выдать что-то кроме невнятного надсадного сипения. Сильные пальцы зарываются в спутанные пряди на затылке, запуская волны дрожи и тягуче-острого возбуждения. И, сглатывая раз за разом скудную слюну, Майк послушно обхватывает губами повлажневшую от смазки головку. От знакомого горького привкуса терпнет небо и покалывает язык. Майк приноравливается, позволяя головке полностью скользнуть в рот, и делает первый пробный вдох. От нехватки кислорода очертания предметов смазываются, а от едва различимых горловых стонов Честера в груди ширится терпкое, иррациональное чувство удовлетворения. Если бы только Майк мог вдохнуть как следует, он давным-давно бы стонал в унисон пока еще не резким толчкам честеровых бедер. От вкуса, от запаха, от осознания, от унизительности того, что даже с перетянутой брючным ремнем глоткой он продолжает потираться о прохладную простыню немилосердно ноющим членом. С головки почти течет. Майк вздрагивает, когда липкая смазка расчерчивает причудливые узоры на ставшей необыкновенно чувствительной коже живота. Наверное, там внизу на простыне уже расползается большое влажное пятно.   
Честер хрипло вздыхает и обводит контур растянутых губ Майка.   
\- Хорошо-хорошо, - скороговоркой повторяет он, и Майк удивляется, как у него хватает сил на то, чтобы облекать в слова череду разрозненных звуков. Майк бы не смог. Впрочем, он и не Честер. И не Честер сейчас послушно берет в рот так глубоко, что сухие рвотные спазмы вышибают из горящих легких жалкие остатки воздуха. Не Честер воровато просовывает ладонь вниз, чтобы сжать болезненно пульсирующий член. Не Честер дергает головой в такт движениям пальцев на ремне. Не Честер, не Честер… Сам Майк.  
\- Сильнее, - стонет Честер и пытается пропихнуть большой палец в до предела заполненный рот Майка. – Языком. И губы сожми.  
Майк дергает головой и морщится, когда уголки рта начинают немилосердно саднить. Кажется, сейчас Честер не остановится, пока не разорвет Майку рот. Впрочем, эта мысль вовсе не вызывает страха, лишь отдается тянущей болью в натертой о простыню головке члена.  
Когда Честер кончает – как всегда внезапно, на резком рывке – Майк готов завыть от разочарования. Он хочет еще. Он хочет, чтобы вот это сводящее с ума своей монотонностью движение честеровых бедер никогда не заканчивалось. Он даже согласен отрубиться в процессе, только бы Честер продолжал вбиваться. Входить. Вытрахивать собственным членом всю ту хуйню, которая вырывается из горла Майка за пределами постели. Но Честер кончает и, не вслушиваясь в разочарованные стоны Майка, ослабляет петлю на его шее.  
\- Задержи во рту, - выдыхает он, приподнимаясь на локтях и пристально вглядываясь в лицо Майка. – Распробуй, Майки.   
Майк кивает и, закрыв глаза, неловко задерживает горькую сперму во рту. Перекатывает от щеки к щеке, взбалтывает языком, словно какой-то чертов коктейль. Честер улыбается и, протянув руку, медленно вытирает уголки губ Майка.  
\- Давай. Маленькими глотками.   
И Майк слушается. Поперхивается, стоит Честеру окончательно убрать удавку с его шеи. Давится комковатой жидкостью, соленой, точно кровь или слезы. И закрывает глаза, понимая, что кончил вот так, сотрясаясь от неизвестно откуда взявшихся выкручивающих наизнанку рыданий. Что спустил, ощущая терпкость спермы на языке. Что рассыпался на составляющие-детали, на атомы, из которых состоит его неправильное, ущербное, склонное к извращенному мазохизму тело.  
Честер гладит его по лицу и лениво потягивается:  
\- Кажется, Анна заждалась.  
Майк вздрагивает и поднимает взгляд к скрытому полумраком лицу Честера. Наверняка на губах Беннингтона красуется довольная, самую малость сочувственная улыбка. Что же. В эту странную игру можно играть и вдвоем. Главное, выбрать правильный ответ на неизменно унизительные, болезненные замечания Честера.  
\- Полагаю, Тэл оценит твое умение обращаться с ремнем, - хрипит Майк, с ужасом думая о том, что завтра концерт, а его горло представляет собой одну сплошную воспаленную рану.  
Честер отвешивает ему крепкую пощечину и Майк улыбается, понимая, что ответ был верным. Он неосознанно трет грудь, где расцветает яркими красками какое-то по-детски злорадное удовлетворение. Сегодня он выиграл. А значит, завтра должен проиграть. И так до бесконечности, по кругу, словно витки того самого пресловутого ремня. Борьба ради борьбы. Ради поражения, от которого остается терпкое послевкусие победы.


End file.
